Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious
by 1hotpepper
Summary: a hunter named Emma lives with Sam and Dean. They take on a hunt in a remote town in Idaho, but the towns history is soon reveled through the strange deaths and Emma. Sam and Dean learn about Emmas tragic past. also, Why on earth wouldn't the ghost hurt her? it seemed almost like, the ghost was protecting Emma... (sorry I suck at summaries, just read it its good I swear) ABUSE


_o/c point of view_

Sam, Dean and I are all hanging around in the Bunker, looking for a hunt. It's been quiet lately in the supernatural world.

"Got one!" Sam said excitedly, jumping up and holding up the newspaper.

"Cool, what is it?" Dean said.

"Well, there have been 3 adults that have been brutally murdered."

"Like how brutal?" I say.

"Well, basically they look like they were beaten to death. Like, um, you know, all of the signs of abusive death. Except one of the adults, committed suicide, but it still looked like he was abused before he killed himself."

"Well how do you know this is our kinda thing?" Dean asked.

"I don't for sure. But all of the deaths happened after one of the people messed up. You know, blew they're job interview, lost a bunch of money, that kinda stuff. Besides, its not like we have anything else, might as well check it out." Sam said. "Their names are Kelly Kruger, David Bing and Brain Cooks."

"Sure." "Why not?" Dean and I said.

_In the Impala, driving to the hunt_

"So, where's this hunt?" I say.

"Um, shit Emma, I don't actually know."

"Then why are you driving?" Sam said, annoyed.

"Cause you drive like a bitchy old lady Sammy."

"Shut up jerk. And its Sam. Anyway, this hunt is Elmhurst, Illinois."

"It's w-where?" I shudder, thinking about that town that I spent the first 17 years of my life in, feeling all of the blood run out of my face.

"Elmhurst. Hey, Em, are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale." Dean asked, looking into the review mirror at me, his voice sounding concerned.

I close my eyes and try not to see what happened that night, almost seven years ago. "I'm fine Dean-o."

"Okay… get some sleep though, you don't look so great." Sam added.

"Fine." I lean my head against the window and try not to think of what happened daily in that town. I finally fell into a restless sleep, silently having nightmares about the last night I saw my sister.

"I'm worried about her Dean." Sam said, glancing at me.

"Yeah, she's never acted like this before." Dean replied.

_4 hours later, in Elmhurst, at the motel_

"Hey, Emmy! Wake up!" Dean said teasingly, shaking Emma awake. "We're at the motel."

"Mmm…" I rubbed my eyes with sleep, "What motel?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Sam's checking in, it's called Homeward Inn."

"Oh." I closed my eyes, imagining the last night I spent in this town, in this Inn, in room-

"Hey guys! Em, I see your back with the world of the living!" Sam interrupted my thoughts as he walked over with the room keys. "Okay! I got us room 28," he said looking at Dean, "And you room 27, that good with you Em?

My head turns to ice when I hear that I'll be staying in _that_ room by myself.

"Emma?" I snap back to attention, abandoning my memories.

"Yes?" I realize that we must have walked to the rooms.

"I said, do you want to start research?" Sam repeated clearly.

"Sure, and I think I know where to start." I said.

"Where?" Dean asked kindly.

"How about with the victim's families." I suggest.

"Good idea."

_Interviewing the victims families_

"So, did you notice your wife acting strange at all before she passed?" Dean and Sam questioned Mr. Kruger while I walked around the house looking for EMF, aka 'going to the bathroom'. As I rounded the corner of the long hallway I heard sniffling coming from the room next to me, the one with the door almost closed. I stiffened when I heard that crying. I hadn't heard that kind of crying in almost 7 years. It was the kind where you were sobbing, were you didn't make a sound, were you were terrified. I stopped moving, and turned into the room. As I scanned the room I didn't see what was making the sound at first. But then, I saw a small child in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest and making himself as small as possible. And silently crying.

"Hey." I whispered as I slowly walked toward him. He looked up at me slowly, a fear in his eyes that I immediately recognized. I sigh and knelt down next to him.

"Hey," I repeated, as I sat down in front of him, my back facing the doorway. "Why are you crying, hon?" he didn't answer, I didn't think he would. He just looked at me with those big innocent, seen too much eyes. "C'mon honey. What's your name?" I didn't see Sam or Dean walk up to the door quietly, not announcing they were there, just watched me talk to the kid.

"Come on sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. Please tell me your name." As I said this I put a hand on his foot with enough pressure that he knew I was there, but so he didn't feel threatened, he felt in control of the situation.

"B-bran-d-an." The boy stuttered quickly.

"What's that sweetie? Your names Brandon? Good! Now can you tell me how old you are Brandon?"

It took him less time to respond this time. "6 ma'am." Brandon said timidly as he tried to name me.

"Only six! You look like such a big boy!" He giggled quietly and then, realizing what he did, stopped abruptly. "And there will be none of this ma'am bullcrap, kid." I teased softly, so he knew I was kidding. "My names Emma. I know this is hard for you to talk about, but I need you to tell me about your mommy." Brandon quietly corrected me "Kelly…"

"Did you call her Kelly, Brandon? Does she let you call her mommy?" I asked softly, knowing where this was heading.

"N-no m-Emma. Me and Andre- I hafta call her Ma'am." He said, correcting himself as he started to say another name. If my theory was right, and I hoped it wasn't, I had to find out who Andrew was.

"Brandon, sweetie, I need you to tell me who Andrew is." I said kindly.

After a silent debate with himself that you could see through his eyes that were much to guarded for a six year old he finally uttered "Andrew," quietly, "Is my brother."

"Where is he honey?" I prayed the answer was that Andrew was at school.

Eyes shining, he said, "Andrews in heaven with the Angels. They're tak'n good care of him now." As he talked about his brother, you could practically feel the adoration poring out of his skin.

Sighing deeply, I asked, "How did Andrew get to heaven, Brandon?"

Brandon immediately sobered up and with a straight, expressionless face said, "Mommy hurted us. She said that we were bad. Mommy hurt Andrew too much. Daddy just ignored it. Mommy died just like Andrew. Right before Mommy died, this pretty girl with messy brown hair and gray eyes said I would be safe now." Brandon said.

I knew where this was going, but I had to be sure, "Did she have a mole on her cheek honey?" I asked trying not to cry. "Yes." Brandon's answer confirmed my fears. Then, after that, a sort of silence rang around the room. Brandon then collapsed into me, sobbing, drawing energy and comfort from me.

"Shh-Shh. Its ok, honey. Andrew's happy now. He loved you, you know." I said, trying not to break down as well.

"How do you know?" Brandon managed to choke out.

"How do I know he loved you? Because she loved, me…." I trailed off as I finished that sentence.

Once I had calmed down Brandon, I gave him my phone number so he could call me if he ever needed anything. I got up and turned around to see Sam and Dean staring at me strangely.

"What?" I asked, knowing full well what their problem was.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked with wonder as well as carefully avoiding the elephant in the room.

"Um, I was a great babysitter." I answered carefully.

"Uh-huh. Sure. C'mon Em, we gotta go talk to the other families, we'll talk about this later." Dean says, heading toward the car.

"No, I think I know what's going on." I say, sighing, realizing that I should have figured out what this case was sooner.

"Already?" Dean asks. "Even Sam's not that good."

"Uh, well, I think I recognize this hunt from something else.

"Really? What is it?" Sam asks.

"Vengeful spirit." I answered quickly, pushing down the tears, "There was EMF all over the place."

"Ok, so why don't we need to talk to the other families?" Dean asked suspiciously. "We didn't especially get a lot to go of from that guy."

"Brandon told me _more_ than enough." I say, clearly stating that the conversation was over and start walking toward the Impala.

"What, the kid told you reliable information?" Dean said. Sam backed away, knowing that Dean had opened up the wrong can of worms and he would be lucky if I didn't hit him.

I spin around slowly and resist the urge to punch him, but only because I could see Brandon watching us from the window. "Yes, he did." I say, and before he can protest, I grab the keys to the Impala and get in the car with Sam. Reluctantly, Dean climbs into the backseat and groans when I start listening to Fall Out Boy.

Back in the hotel room, I tell the guys to look up the families and see if there was a death of any kids in the families, then to see if the parents died like the kids.

"Wow! How did you know that all of the victims had at least one dead kid?" Sam asks.

"Lucky guess." I say blandly, "Now, let's see if the parents died like the kids." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose and squinting.

Sam and Dean share a look and then both look down at me, fold their arms, and Dean starts to say, "No. Look Emma, the way you've been acting, it's not like you, and you look exhausted. And frankly, it's kinda scaring us how you barely eat, hardly sleep, and won't take breaks. So, you have two choices, you tell us what's going on, or you take a break and let Sam and I finish up. Besides, you've basically run this hunt since Sam found it, go get a drink, take a nap, shower, and visit that Brandon kid." Dean finishes, Sam nodding next to him in agreement.

"Well? Which one?" Sam prompted.

"I think I'm going to opt for the nap."

"You gonna go visit that Brandon kid?" Dean asked, in that stupid tone of his that made it sound like he couldn't give a shit, when actually it's the complete opposite.

"No, I don't think so." I reply. I do want to see Brandon again, to check how he's doing, but I know if I do that, the emotions will spill out, and_that_ is something I most definitely wouldn't be able hide from Sam and Dean

"Okay, but take a nap. Maybe eat something." Sam says concernedly.

_I head back to my room, since the research is going on in Sam and Deans room._

**So? What do you guys think? Do you like it? Personally I really do! Remember to review! If you have any questions feel free to ask. I will answer all of them. Have a great day!**


End file.
